Best Friends?
by MattHardy.PhilBrooks
Summary: Bella's best friend is Shannon Moore. But will one drunken "mistake" change everything?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is present-tense. Let's pretend that Shannon is 18, Jeff is 18, and Matt is 21. Yeah, I know it's far from being true, but it works best with my plot. :) Thanks. Just imagine them as being the same people, just the age difference. I guess they can look the same, too. Just wanted to clear that up. **

Bella sighed as she slammed her fist on the table. "I give in, I don't have what it takes to get inside your head," she said to Shannon.

"And..." he added.

"And, I'm not as attractive as Shannon Brian Moore, my tattoos aren't as pretty as his, his butt is nicer, and he's better in bed. Happy?" She asked as she walked away from the table.

"Yes, very much so," he chuckled. Bella just rolled her eyes and laughed at the silly boy. Who would've thought, of _all_ people, that Shannon Moore would be her best friend? Weird how things work, huh?

"Bella, baby!" Matt called, running into the kitchen, short of breath. "Save me!" He was quickly followed by a very unhappy looking Jeff.

"Man, you stole my hat!"

"So?" Matt ran around Bella, holding her up in front of him. "You wouldn't harm a girl, would you?" He laughed, knowing that he had beaten Jeff, at least for the time being.

"No. But I would harm a hat-stealer!" Jeff took of the hat Matt was wearing, and sniffed it. "Ew. You stink Matthew," he laughed, crinkling his nose as Matt looked in shock.

"Shut up Jeffrey!"

-

That's usually how Bella's days went. She would spend them at one of the boy's houses, acting a fool with them. Her best girl friend, was Beth, and she was just as crazy as the boys. Bella loved her boys; Shannon, Jeff, and Matt. Sometimes she even claimed Shane as hers, but that didn't last very long for Shane claimed he was a MAN not a boy.

-

This day was just a normal one, or so she thought, as she rode one of Matt's four wheelers around the yard.

"Bella likes vagina! Bella likes vagina!" Shannon ran around in circles, chanting.

Shannon was probably closest to Bella of the boys. He knew all her secrets and fears, but damn, he could be annoying.

"Yeah, only 'cause I get more than you!" She rode awfully close to him, watching him jump.

"That wasn't very nice, young lady!"

"Oh shut up, go suck Matt's dick."

"Already did that. Too small." She grimaced, sometimes she really did question his sexuality.

"Uh, you're so weird." She turned off the 'big kid' toy and walked over to where Shannon was standing. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gave him a little shake. "You sure you're straight?"

"Uhm, that's a good question. I don't know anymore... Last night was soooooooooo good. Matt sure does know how to please a dude, even with a small dick," he chuckled, watching her cringe.

"Ew."

"Come on, you know, if you were given the chance, you'd fuck Matthew in a heartbeat."

"Suuuuuuuure," she laughed, entering the back door of Matt's humble abode.

"Matthew Moore!"

"Yes, Bella LeAnne?"

"Don't call me that." He laughed as he ruffled her hair, knowing it annoyed her.

"Make me something to drink."

"Damn, bossy much?" Jeff grinned, walking into the kitchen, along side Beth.

"Yep, you know it!" She smirked.

"Yo, Matt. We still gonna party tonight?" Jeff asked, as Matt poured Bella some Pepsi.

"Yeah sure. No alcoholic beverages though, Jeffro."

"WHAT?!?" Beth screamed.

"Chill, I'm just fucking around. Of course." Bella frowned as they talked about drinking. Only Shannon knew why she didn't drink, and he wouldn't dare tell anyone.

When Bella was younger, her mother had been a terrible alcoholic, she drank from the time she woke up until she passed out. It was a rough childhood for Bella, for she didn't know if her mom was going to pick her up from her softball games, or if she remembered to leave the door unlocked.

Shannon was there for her ever since first grade. His parents had even let her stay over on the nights were her mom was partying with multiple, unknown guys.

Bella shivered at the memories.

"Bells, you okay?" Beth asked.

"Mhmm, sure yeah." She snapped out of her visions of the past, just as Shannon walked in wearing nothing but his underwear. Bella couldn't stop her eyes from wandering.

Oh yeah, another fact- Bella LeAnne Scott was extremely attracted to her best friend.


End file.
